Fifth Wifes
by Fu For Fujoshi
Summary: CHAPTER 4 UP:Dengan hati-hati ia merayap di atas tubuh Sasuke, menempatkan wajahnya di depan wajah pulas sang istri kelima. Jari-jari letiknya mulai menari, menyibak poni Sasuke, membelai kelopak matanya, hidung mbangirnya, dan terakhir bibir merahnya,RnR
1. Prolog

Yah.. Fanfic baru lagi dari Fu. Fic ini Fu persembahkan *halah*, untuk Nee-chan yang slalu membantu, Sasukiss yang siap-siap mo UNAS, ma Ryuu-chan yang slalu menunggu fic abal Fu.. Dan ini juga buat para Senpai dan Readers yang gak pernah bosan baca dan review fic Fu *banyak omong*.. Nah, monggo langsung dibaca dan direview

._._. X ._._.

**Fifth Wives** **... By Fu For Fujoshi**

**Naruto.. Milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: Saat ini masih Kakashi (43tahun) X Sasuke (16 tahun), tapi pair utama ya Naruto (20 tahun) X Sasuke dong...**

**Warn: NC-17, YAOI, BL/Sho-ai. Gaje, OOC, AU, dll.**

**"..." talk**

**'...' mine**

**._._. X ._._.**

"Apa kau gila?" kata itulah yang reflek keluar dari mulut Fugaku, pemilik perusahan terkemuka Uchiha Corp saat seorang lelaki yang hampir seumuran dengannya datang dan mengatakan suatu hal yang hampir membuat jatungnya berhenti berdegup untuk beberapa saat. Lelaki berambut hitam dengan mata berwarna sama itu menatap pria di depannya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Ada yang salah dengan perkataanku, Fugaku-san?" pria berambut perak dengan model spike ke atas itu menimpali. Ia agak heran dengan reaksi berlebihan yang dilontarkan oleh rekan bisnisnya tersebut. Fugaku memijit tengkuknya, "Tentu saja salah, kau yang hampir berusia 43 tahun ingin menikahi anakku yang 27 tahun lebih muda darimu? Apa-apaan kau?"

Lelaki yang duduk bersandar di sofa berbentuk huruf L dengan kedua lengan disilangkan di depan dada membalas, "Tidak, aku serius ingin melamar anakmu, meski dia laki-laki," ucapnya cepat, karena ia yakin jika Fugaku akan mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya. Fugaku mengepalkan tangannya, "Kau gila, Kakashi," geramnya.

Kakashi memutar bola matanya, "Apa kau lupa, perusahanmu tidak ada apa-apanya jika tidak ada campur tangan Hatake Corp. Dan aku hanya menginginkan anakmu sebagai imbalan, tidak sulitkan?" Perkataan Kakashi barusan membuat kemarahan Fugaku makin tak terkendali. Ia tidak bisa merelakan anaknya untuk menikah dengan pria berjas silver itu. Tapi, menolak keinginannya sama saja mencari mati. Hatake memang sudah membuat nama perusahaannya besar seperti sekarang ini. Dan Hatake Kakashi adalah orang yang akan melakukan apapun demi mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Bagi pria itu, menghacurkan nama baik Uchiha Corp sama mudahnya dengan membalik telapak tangan, dan tak melebihi kecepatan cahaya.

"Dia, terlalu muda untukmu Kakashi, dan dia juga bukan homoseks," usai dilanda keheningan yang cukup lama, akhirnya Fugaku berkata demikian. "Aku yakin dia tidak akan mau," lanjutnya, dengan nada yang lebih pelan.

"Dibeberapa negara, menikah dengan usia 16 tahun itu adalah hal biasa, soal dia yang bukan homo itu tidak perlu dipikirkan. Dan, masalah dia mau atau tidak itu tergantung padamu yang orang tuanya. Kau bisa membujuknya, kau katakan saja hal yang dapat mendesaknya, yang penting dia mau menikah denganku," dengan santai Kakasi membalas.

Fugaku menatap nyalang ke arah pria bermasker itu, ia menghela nafas panjang dan berkata, "Beri aku waktu seminggu untuk membujuknya. Tapi, jika ia tetap menolak?" Bola matanya menatap lurus ke arah Kakashi, berharap lelaki yang usianya lima tahun di atasnya itu memberi pengertian dan membatalkan keinginan gilanya untuk mempersunting sang anak.

Dibalik maskernya, Kakashi menyeringai, "Jika bujukkan tetap tidak membuahkan hasil, biarkan aku yang turun tangan," ucapnya tegas.

**._._. X ._._.**

Pemuda berblazer putih dengan stripe biru itu baru saja turun dari mobil mewah yang tadi ia tumpangi saat pulang sekolah. Dengan tenang, ia berjalan melewati pekarangan rumah yang luas dengan padang rumput dan macam-macam jenis bunga yang sengaja ditanam oleh sang ibu.

Cklek

"Aku pulang..." ujarnya dengan nada ceria, karena ia yakin jika sang Ibu akan menyambut kedatangannya dengan suka cita. Meski tebakannya kali ini salah.

_'Ibu kemana? Tumben rumah ini sepi?'_ pikir pemuda bermata hitam itu. Ia memutar kepalanya ke samping, kanan lalu kiri berharap menemukan sosok yang sangat ia cinta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruang keluarga. Yah, kaki jenjangnya tanpa sadar menuntunnya kesini, ruangan dengan dekorasi yang minimalis meski perabotan di dalamnya cukup mewah walau tak begitu banyak.

"Sasuke, kau sudah pulang rupanya?"

Bukan menjawab 'Ya', pria muda yang baru saja disebut namanya itulah malah menautkan alis, "Ayah, tumben pulang cepat?" ia yang kini melangkah dan mendudukkan diri disamping seorang pria yang berwajah tak jauh berbeda dengannya hanya sedikit lebih dewasa, malah balik bertanya.

"Ada yang harus aku katakan padamu, ini... sangat penting," _to the point_, Fugaku ayah Sasuke memang tipe orang yang tidak suka berbasa-basi. Tapi, sikap seperti itulah yang membuat wanita cantik berusia 36 tahun bernama Mikoto, sangat kagum dan mencintai sosoknya.

"Sepertinya sangat penting ya?" tanya Sasuke antara serius dan tidak. Bola mata hitamnya bergerak untuk mengamati satu persatu anggota keluarganya. Sang Ayah yang berwajah tegang yang seakan tak pernah tersenyum, lalu sang Ibu yang memiliki raut muka yang nampak lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, serta sang kakak yang memiliki wajah tampan meski ada beberapa kerutan di wajahnya yang membuat dia terlihat lebih tua dari kawan-kawan seumurannya. Mereka memang memiliki ekpresi berbeda, tapi ada satu kesamaan yang tak pernah Sasuke lihat sebelumnya. Sebuah mimik wajah yang menunjukkan penyesalan, kesedihan, dan kekecewaan, semua nampak jelas tergurat di wajah mereka.

_'Ada apa sih? Kenapa semuanya berwajah seperti itu?'_ bisik hati kecil Sasuke ingin tau.

"Sasuke," mulai Fugaku. "Aku, ingin menikahkanmu dengan... Hatake Kakashi."

DEG!

Sasuke bungkam seketika, pupilnya mengecil, rahangnya terbuka. Otaknya sedang mencerna perkataan yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh sang Ayah. "A-ayah.. berguraukan?" tanya Sasuke parau.

Fugaku membuang nafas berat, ia tau betul jika putra bungsunya akan berkata demikian, "Aku serius Sasuke. Aku ingin kau menikah dengannya."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak.. aku tidak mau Ayah. Ayah tau kan siapa Hatake Kakashi, dia seorang Om-Om yang sudah memiliki banyak istri dan dia seorang laki-laki yang dikenal biseksual 'Yah, aku.." Belum selesai memberi alasan untuk menolak perjodohan itu, Fugaku menyela, "Aku tau siapa Hatake Kakashi itu, aku tau betul Sasuke. Tapi menolak keinginnanya sama saja dengan menceburkan diri ke neraka!" ujarnya sedikit membentak.

"Lalu, Ayah rela memasukanku dalam 'neraka' bersama orang itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada tertahan.

Kontan Fugaku terdiam, begitu pula Itachi sang Kakak, serta Mikoto yang malah tertunduk dengan raut wajah penuh penyesalan.

"Kau tetap harus menikah dengannya, pikirkan keluargamu Sasuke!"

"Lalu, apa Ayah tega membiarkan anak Ayah kehilangan masa depannya karena menikah dengannya?" Sasuke tetap tak mau kalah.

"Sasuke, kau..."

"Aku tidak mau menikah dengannya, 'Yah" Usai mengatakan hal itu, Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya. Ia pergi memasuki kamarnya dengan amarah dan sakit hati yang luar biasa.

**._._. X ._._.**

Seminggu berlalu, negosiasi antara Fugaku dan Kakashi batal karena Sasuke enggan menyetujui permintaan pria tua itu. Bahkan demi menghindari ayahnya, Sasuke lebih memilih tinggal dengan sang paman, Obito Uchiha.

Hari ini seperti biasa, Sasuke menghabiskan 7 jam dalam tiap harinya untuk menuntut ilmu. Ia sedang sibuk menyalin catatan yang dituliskan oleh Senseinya, saat tiba-tiba, seorang guru muncul dan menyuruhnya datang ke ruang Kepala Sekolah. Sedikit berdebar ia mengayunkan kakinya kesana, sebab ini pertama kalinya Kepala Sekolah ada perlu dengannya. Tapi, mengingat ia seorang ketua OSIS, wajar jika sang pemimpin sekolah ingin bertemu dengannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sampailah ia ke tempat yang ia tuju, sehembus nafas ia keluarkan sebelum memutar kenop pintu dan masuk ke dalamnya.

"Sumimasen..." sambil berucap demikian ia masuk ke dalam, disana sudah menunggu seorang pria tua beruban, Sarutobi Hiruzen namanya, sang Kepala Sekolah yang ntah kapan akan pensiun, mengingat usianya yang sudah lebih dari 70 tahun*. Dan...

"Dia?" lirih Sasuke, pupilnya mengecil, ia terkejut bukan main melihat siapa seorang lagi yang sedang duduk di atas sofa, punggung bersandar dengan sebelah kaki diangkat di atas lutut.

"Sasuke Uchiha-kun, silahkan duduk!" Sarutobi membuyarkan rasa terkejut Sasuke. Ragu dan mau tidak mau iapun duduk di sebelah Kakashi yang tersenyum padanya. Muak dengan wajah pria yang seumuran dengan ayahnya, Sasuke buang muka. _'Menjijikkan,'_ umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

"Sasuke..."

"Yah."

"Hatake-san, ingin bertemu denganmu, ada hal penting yang ingin ia sampaikan?" Dengan sudut matanya Sasuke memandang dingin ke arah pria itu. Pria yang terlihat begitu baik dan sopan, tapi menyesatkan menurut Sasuke.

"Hai Sasuke, aku tidak membuat waktu belajarmu tergang-"

"Bisakah anda mengatakan sesuatu itu langsung keintinya?" potong Sasuke cepat, meski berusaha untuk mengatakannya dengan sopan, namun dalam hatinya ia sudah tak tahan melihat pria berambut silver itu.

"Haha, Sensei, siswamu yang satu ini tidak sabaran sekali ya? Khas Uchiha," tanpa dosa, Kakashi berceletuk ria pada mantan gurunya semasa SMA dulu.

Sarutobi hanya tersenyum, "Baiklah, aku tinggalkan kalian berdua," pria tua itu berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Membiarkan Sasuke dan Kakashi berdua saja disana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hening terus mnyelubungi mereka berdua selama lebih dari lima menit, sampai akhrinya Sasuke berdiri dari tempatnya sambil berkata, "Kau sudah membuang-buang waktuku!"

Kakashi reflek mencengkal lengan halus Sasuke, menariknya ke belakang hingga jatuh dalam pangkuannya.

"Brengsek, apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" sergah Sasuke, ia berusaha melepaskan kedua pergelangan tangannya yang diremas kuat oleh Kakashi.

"Kudengar dari Fugaku, kau menolak lamaranku?" mulai Kakashi. Ia dekatkan wajahnya hingga tinggal tersisah beberapa senti saja dari muka Sasuke yang terus memundurkan kepalanya.

"Kau pikir aku sudah gila mau menerima lamaranmu?" balas Sasuke sarkatis.

Kakashi balik menyeringai, "Jadi kau siap melihat Ayah, Ibu dan Kakakmu jadi gelandangan? Kau siap hidup miskin?"

"Persetan dengan ancamanmu! Kalau kami harus hidup miskin dan memulai semuanya dari nol, akan kami lakukan, dan kami masih bisa cari perkerjaan lain."

Kakashi mengusap pipi halus Sasuke yang langsung ditangkis kasar oleh si empunya, "Kau pikir ada perusahaan yang mau menampung kalian? Asal kau tau Sasuke-chan, Hatake Corp bisa membuat semua perusahaan disini menolak untuk menerima Ayah atau Kakakmu, sepandai dan berbakat apapun mereka," tukasan Kakashi membuat Sasuke bungkam.

"Aku tetap tidak peduli! Dan, ingat sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan mau menikahi denganmu!" usai mengatakannya, Sasuke beringsut turun dari pangkuan Kakashi dan keluar meninggalkannya. Kakashi kembali menyeringai, "Tidak akan ya? Hm, menarik sekali Calon Istriku itu." desahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa hari berlalu, berita-berita bohong tentang Uchiha mulai menyebar. Akibatnya banyak perusahaan dan kolega Fugaku menolak untuk bekerja sama dengan Uchiha Corp. Tidak tahan dengan masalah yang menimpa perusahaannya, Fugaku jatuh sakit. Tak lama setelah itu, Itachi mengalami kecelakaan, banyak biaya yang harus dikeluarkan untuk biaya operasi, dan semua hampir membuat harta Uchiha habis. Dan, Sasuke tau siapa yang membuat semua cobaan ini datang melanda, semua dari Tuhan, melalui makhluknya bernama Kakashi. Keluarga makin lama mengalami kehancuran, dan Sasuke tak sanggup harus melihat keluarga menderita. Ia tak mau disebut anak durhaka. Dengan tekat bulat, akhirnya ia memberanikan diri datang ke tempat Kakashi. Dan...

Brugh

Tak peduli dengan harga diri, rasa malu, atau pepatah 'menjilat ludah sendiri'. Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda 16 tahun itu kini sedang bersujut di depan Hatake Kakashi. Dengan kepala menunduk, ia memohon, "Kakashi-San, berhentilah berbuat seperti itu pada keluargaku, kasihani keluargaku," pintanya, dengan nada tertahan.

Kakashi yang sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya menyeringai, "Haha, itu semua salahmu Sasuke-chan, seandainya kau tidak menolak pinanganku, mungkin keluargamu tidak akan mengalami masa sulit seperti itu..."

Sasuke mengepalkan jemarinya, ia remas kuat celananya sekolahnya, "A-aku masih normal, makanya aku menolakmu.. Tapi, se-sekarang.. demi keluargaku, aku rela menjadi 'istri'mu, Kakashi-san..." runtuh sudah pertahanan Sasuke. Setitik airmata jatuh bersamaan dengan berakhirnya kalimat yang ia ucapkan. Tak ada pilihan lain baginya, dan menikahi Hatake Kakashi untuk menyudahi peliknya masalah yang ditimbulkan Kakashi hanya dengan menikahinya.

Kakashi beranjak dari kursinya, ia mulai melangkah menghampir Sasuke. Berjongkok sebelum meraih dagu mungil sang bungsu Uchiha agar melihat padanya, "Aku tidak dengar Sasu-chan, boleh kau ulangi lagi kalimatmu barusan?" pintanya, walau ucapan Sasuke lebih menyerupai bisikkan, tapi Kakashi masih cukup awas untuk menangkap bisikkan Sasuke tadi.

"A-aku bersedia, menikah denganmu, aku... mau dipersunting olehmu..." kata Sasuke sekali-lagi, kedua kelopak matanya terpejam erat, enggan menatap langsung ke arah pria 43 tahun itu.

Kakashi tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Tapi, kumohon, cepat sudahi gosip bohong tentang perusahaan Ayah, berhenti mengusik keluargaku, jangan sakiti mereka lagi. Terutama Ibu..." tawar Sasuke.

"Yah, kau tenang saja Sasuke, asal kau tidak mengingkari janjimu, dan tidak berbuat macam-macam, permintaanmu tadi hanya seperti semut kecil untukku," ibu jarinya yang kasar mengusap airmata Sasuke. Meski jijik dan enggan disentuh, Sasuke tetap pasrah.

"Terima kasih..." kata Sasuke lagi.

.

.

.

"Berdirilah!" Pria berambut perak itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu si raven bangun dari posisi berlututnya. Tanpa menerima uluran tangan Kakashi, Sasuke mulai berdiri, membuat lelaki tua itu sedikit kesal.

"Duduklah, sepertinya masalah ini membuat tidurmu terganggu ya!" dengan sudut matanya ia dapat melihat raut lelah diwajah Sasuke.

Pemuda raven itu patuh dan mengikuti Kakashi yang sudah duduk terlebih dahulu di sofa. Kepalanya sedikit sakit karena waktu tidurnya yang makin sempit akibat masalah yang ia hadapi akhir-akhir ini. Memikirkan menerima atau tidak pinangan Kakashi makin menambah beban psikisnya. Bahkan jika tak diingatkan, ia pasti akan melupakan jam makannya.

"Hallo..." Sasuke menelengkan kepalanya ke samping, dimana seorang Hatake Kakashi sedang menghubungi asistennya. "Yamato, aku ingin kau sudahi berita tentang Uchiha Corp, buat mereka yang menyebarkan berita itu tutup mulut. Suruh relasi kita yang biasa kerja sama dengan Uchiha untuk kembali bergabung dengan Uchiha Corp. Lalu, lunasi semua hutang keluarga Uchiha termasuk di Tokyo Hospital." Semudah mengedipkan mata, Sasuke menyaksikan betapa mudahnya Kakashi menyudahi masalahnya. Pemuda tampan itu merasa nadi keluarganya ada pada lelaki biseks itu.

"Beres!"

"Ng?" Sasuke terlalu larut dalam pikirannya, hingga tanpa sadar jika Kakashi telah menyudahi obrolannya dan tengah menatap mesum padanya.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya, aku... harus pulang," dengan sopan, Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya, membungkukkan badan untuk memberi hormat dan hendak meninggalkan Kakashi. Tapi, belum jauh ia melangkah, Kakashi meraih lengannya, terus merosot melalui kulit pucatnya yang halus hingga ke pergelangan tangan. Sasuke hanya memejamkan mata, sentuhan pria seperti yang sekarang ia alami bukan hal yang ia harapkan.

"Ada apa Kakashi-san?" tanya Sasuke begitu lelaki itu sudah memutar tubuhnya, harga dirinya telah kembali sekarang.

Kakashi meremas jemari Sasuke, dan mulai berkata, "Beberapa hari lagi, pernikahan kita akan dilangsungkan, dan semuanya biar aku yang urus, kau dan keluargamu tenang saja." Sasuke tak membalas, bahkan ia tidak menyangka jika pernikahannya akan berlangsung secepat ini. "Besok aku akan datang ke rumahmu, untuk menentukan di Gereja mana kita akan menikah, Sasu-chan..."

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia tak dapat mengingkari janjinya. Ia laki-laki, yang terlahir dan dalam klan yang memiliki harga diri tinggi, dan menarik kata-kata yang telah diucapkan tidak pernah diajarkan oleh keluarganya.

"Nanti malam aku akan datang ke rumahmu, dan sekarang... lebih baik kau istrihat," ia melepas cengkramannya di tangan Sasuke. Pemuda berzodiak Leo itu mengangguk lemah, wajah pucatnya nampak makin lesu. Dadanya bergemuruh, bingung, takut, sakit, dan lega. Banyak perasaan yang bercampur aduk dalam dirinya. Dan rasa takut paling mendominasi saat ini. Ia tidak dapat membayangkan seperti apa hidup dan masa depannya setelah menikah dengan lelaki itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke berjalan gontai meninggalkan ruang si lelaki tua yang hendak mempersuntingnya dalam kurun waktu beberapa hari ke depan. Kepalanya makin berdenyut sakit, ia pusing memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi.

DUGHH

Sasuke tak sengaja menabrak seorang pria berambut pirang acak-acakan.

"Gomenasai" permohonan maafnya tak digubris. Lelaki yang sepuluh senti lebih tinggi darinya berlalu begitu saja. Sambil menatap punggung yang dibalut jaket berbahan jeans, Sasuke dapat melihat pria muda itu masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Kakashi. Sasuke mengernyitkan alis bingung, ia tak sempat melihat wajah dari pria yang baru saja ia tabrak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_'Anak bodoh,'_ desis pria yang baru saja menjadi korban ketidakwaspadaan Sasuke. Dengan sudut matanya yang berwarna biru indah, ia menyaksikan ketertegunan si raven yang berada 2 meter dari hadapannya. Begitu sosok pria itu berbalik, barulah ia masuk ke dalam ruangan Kakashi.

**._._. X ._._.**

Sasuke tertunduk dalam diam, dihadapannya duduk ayah dan ibunya yang tengah memandang tak percaya padanya.

"Kau serius Sasuke?" Sang Ayah yang masih mengenakan syal yang melilit lehernya mengulang kembali pertanyaannya.

"Iya.. 'Yah, aku baru saja menemui Kakashi, dan... aku menerima pinangannya," seperti seorang gadis, yah... sikap Sasuke seperti seorang anak perempuan. "Aku tidak mau Ayah dan Ibu hidup susah gara-gara keegoisanku, aku tidak mau dicap sebagai anak durhaka, ak-..."

Grepp

Sasuke tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia larut dalam pelukan ibunya. Mikoto merengkuhnya erat, tangis perempuan itu pecah saat itu juga. Merelakah sang anak menikah dengan pria bukan impiannya. Ia sangat tidak menginginkannya.

"Sa-suke..." Mikoto mengusap puncak kepala sang anak bungsu.

"Tidak apa, Bu.. jangan khawatir, aku tidak apa kok," Sasuke meyakinkan.

"Tapi..."

"Bu, aku memang belum cukup umur untuk mendapatkan SIMku sendiri, tapi aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk memilih mana yang baik dan buruk, aku pasti bisa menjaga diriku," mencoba tegar, ia berujar demikian, meski ia tak tau apakah ia bisa. Fugaku menghela nafas, hanya tiga kata yang terucap dari bibirnya, "Maafkan Ayah Sasuke." .

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di dalam keremangan kamarnya, Sasuke mengenggam kuat handphone miliknya, nampak foto dirinya dengan seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang. Ia menatap sendu wallpaper itu, dan mulai menekan beberapa nomor yang sudah sangat ia hafal di luar kepala.

Tuuut...

Ckrek

'Konbawa Sasuke-kun? Nande desu ka?' Suara lembut yang biasanya mampu menenangkan perasaan galau Sasuke kini tak berarti apa-apa. Tenggorokan Sasuke seakan tersumpal oleh sesuatu hingga suaranya sulit keluar.

_'Sasuke-kun? Ada apa?'_

"Gomen Hinata..." desis Sasuke lemah.

_'Ah? Aku, tidak-'_

Tuuutt Tuut Tuuutt

Sasuke memutuskan sambungannya tiba-tiba. Ia tak sanggup harus menjelaskan jika hubungan percintaan mereka berakhir sudah. Dan usai karena ia akan menikah dengan pria tua. Sasuke memeluk rapat kedua lututnya. Rasa sakit hati memenuhi dadanya, menyesakkan, membuatnya sulit bernafas.

_'Jika ini memang takdir yang Kau tuliskan untuk kami, aku ingin Kau memberikan akhir yang baik untukku dan dirinya, Tuhan...'_ pintanya sambil meremas rosario berwarna perak dengan butiran batu Rubi di pinggirannya, yang mengantung manis di leher jenjangnya. Kedua kelopak matanya terkatup, ia bayangkan senyum Hinata, kekasihnya. Ia memohon kepada Tuhan agar selalu memberikan kebahagian untuk Hinata, lewat pria yang lebih baik dan layak melebihi dirinya. _'Amiinn...'_ tutupnya sebelum menjatuhkan tubuh lelahnya ke atas kasur. Dan makin lama, ia membiarkan kantuk memeluknya, mengajaknya ke alam mimpi. Berharap di tempat itu ia dapat menikmati indahnya kebersamaan dengan sang kekasih, walau hanya sebatas mimpi semu yang ia dapati.

**._._. X ._._.**

**TBC**

**._._. X ._._.**

Kelanjutan fic ini tergantung dari review readers yang budiman. Jadi mohon untuk review, no flame.. Arigatou


	2. Epilogue

._._. X ._._.

**Fifth Wives** **... By Fu For Fujoshi**

**Naruto.. Milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: Saat ini masih Kakashi X Sasuke, tapi pair utama ya Naruto X Sasuke, slight SasuHina...**

**Warn: NC-17, YAOI, BL/Sho-ai. Gaje, OOC, AU, dll.**

**"..." talk**

**'...' mine**

**._._. X ._._.**

Ntah apa yang membuat Uchiha Sasuke merundukkan kepalanya. Semut-semut hitam yang tengah bergotong royongkah yang membuatnya terus menatap tanah? Tidak ada yang tau apa yang membuatnya enggan menengadah, atau setidaknya melihat ke arah wajah gadis manis berambut indigo panjang di sampingnya. Hyuuga Hinata. Kekasihnya.

"Uum... Sasuke-, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kau, agak aneh sejak menelponku semalam?" agak gugup, gadis bermata lavender itu memecah keheningan diantara ia dan si pemuda.

Sang pemuda menghela nafas panjang, "Maaf, aku selalu membuatmu cemas," digenggamnya jemari letik gadisnya, dibingkainya salah satu sisi pipi Hinata, "Aku memang terlalu takut untuk menjelaskannya padamu semalam, tapi sekarang..." Sasuke menelan ludah, dan dengan sengaja ia membuat Hinata menatapnya dengan penasaran yang bercampur rasa khawatir. "Kau tau aku sangat mencintaimu kan? Dan aku juga tau betul jika kaupun sama," Sasuke memandang lekat-lekat ke wajah gadis ayu yang tengah mengangguk untuk menjawab peryantaan barusan. "Tapi... maaf, aku tidak bisa terus bersamamu Hinata, lebih baik kita sud-" Hinata reflek menyentakkan tangannya lepas dari genggaman Sasuke, ia menutup bibirnya dengan telapak tangannya sendiri, kedua matanya kini nampak berkaca-kaca, air matanya menggenang di pelupuknya, hanya butuh waktu untuk buliran bening itu jatuh."Ja-jangan.. bergurau Sasuke-_kun_?" Tanya gadis itu, dengan nada tertahan.

Sasuke mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya erat, tak tahan melihat gadisnya memangis seperti itu, "Kita sama-sama sudah dewasa, kita sudah bisa memilih mana yang baik dan yang buruk, dan... keputusanku untuk menyudahi hubungan kita adalah yang terbaik Hinata."

"Terbaik untukmu mungkin? Tapi aku?.." Hinata terus menangis, bahkan air matanya kini mengalir lebih deras. "Kau mengambil keputusan sepihak tanpa peduli pada perasaanku?"

Deg!

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya, ulu hatinya terasa sakit usai mendengar ucapan gadisnya. "Kau... tidak akan pernah mengerti Hinata," lirihnya. Kalau boleh jujur, saat ini ia berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menangis. Karena dia laki-laki, pantang bagi pria untuk menitikan air mata.

"La-lalu.. apa kau bisa mengerti seperti apa perasaanku Sasuke-_kun_?" teriak Hinata diluar kendali. Tak biasanya gadis kalem dan pemalu itu menjadi seperti saat ini. "Aku butuh alasan, aku ingin tau kenapa kau ingin menyudahi hubungan kita?"

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, "Aku, bukan jodohmu, aku tidak pantas untukmu. Itu alasan kenapa aku ingin putus denganmu," usai mengatakannya, Sasuke segera berdiri dari duduknya, bangun dan berujar, "Maafkan aku... Selamat tinggal."

"Ukh.. uhh... hiks.." Hinata menatap punggung Sasuke hingga menghilang dari hadapannya. Dan tangisnya makin menjadi saat ia yakin jika Sasuke tak akan pernah berubah pikiran. Atau setidaknya kembali sambil mengatakan jika semua pernyataannya barusan hanya gurauan_. 'Sa-Sasuke-kun...'_

**._._. X ._._.**

Pemuda bermata onyx itu memandang kosong ke arah hamparan langir malam yang luas membentang di atasnya. Wajahnya yang pucat menunjukkan ekpresi gelisah. Kepalanya terasa sakit saat ia teringat pada kejadian siang tadi. Saat ia membuat kekasih yang paling ia cintai menangis. Juga ketika ia teringat jika esok, ia akan berdiri di altar berdampingan dengan Kakashi untuk mengucap janji suci pernikahan. Banyak bayang-bayangan suram tentang apa yang terjadi pada dirinya setelah resmi menjadi 'istri' muda Kakashi.

"Akhh..." Sasuke meremas dada kirinya yang mendadak terasa sesak. Sakit. Sakit sekali rasanya saat menyadari bahwa dirinya tak dapat berbuat banyak untuk membatalkan pernikahan gila itu. Ia memejamkan mata, berusaha mengenyahkan bayang-bayang Kakashi, Hinata, juga keluarganya, meski sulit sekali untuk mengenyahkan mereka dalam otaknya walau hanya untuk beberapa detik saja.

Bluk

"Ng?" Onyxnya kembali nampak, saat sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut jatuh menutupi separo tubuhnya. "_Nii-san_?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau bisa masuk angin, _Baka_!" Uchiha Itachi, pria yang baru saja menutupi badan adiknya dengan selimut bersusah payah untuk duduk disamping sang adik laki-laki karena kruk yang membantunya berjalan membuat susah geraknya.

"Pertanyaan yang sama dengan yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," balas Sasuke datar.

Suara-suara binatang malam seakan mengisi keheningan yang mereka ciptakan. Hingga Itachi yang sempat menghela nafas berat berujar, "Sasuke, apa kami menyusahkanmu?"

Sasuke melihat Itachi sang kakak dengan sudut matanya, "Apa maksudmu, dan siapa yang kau maksud 'kami'?" pemuda itu balik bertanya.

"Gara-gara membela keluargamu, kau harus menyerahkan dirimu pada Kakashi, kau tau Sasuke, seandainya bisa aku mau menggan-"

"Cukup bicaramu _Baka Aniki_! Aku tidak mau membahas hal itu, yang terjadi yang terjadilah, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi," ujar Sasuke sambil mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Dan pergi meninggalkan kakaknya yang menatap iba padanya.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke, maaf..."

**._._. X ._._**.

Sasuke, ia berdiri mematung menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin seluruh badan di depannya. Ia nampak begitu tampan dengan tuxedo putih yang ia kenakan. Hari ini tiba, hari dimana janji suci pernikahan konyolnya dilangsungkan di Gereja.

Ckreek

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah seorang wanita paruhbaya yang tidak lain adalah ibunya, "Kau sudah siap Sasuke? Karena kita harus segera berangkat!" Tak ada kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke, kecuali menurut dan patuh.

**.**

** .**

** .**

Di hadapan pendeta yang sudah berdiri di depan altar, Sasuke dan Kakashi berdiri berdampingan siap untuk mengucap janji nikah. Kakashi yang mengenakan jas hitam nampak bangga dan bahagia dengan upacara pernikahan ini. Bahkan dengan lancar dan tanpa ragu ia mengucapkan janji pernikahannya. Sementara Sasuke, ia hanya terus merunduk menahan malu pada seluruh pasang mata yang menghadiri pernikahan tidak wajar ini.

"Saudara Uchiha Sasuke, bersediakah kau menikahi Hatake Kakashi. Menemaninya saat suka maupun duka, saat sakit maupun sehat, baik miskin ataupun kaya, selamanya?" pendeta itu menatap Sasuke, yang tertunduk dengan wajah tegang dan ketakutan. Sasuke menggerak-gerakkan bola matanya, ke kanan dan ke kiri, ia ingin sekali mengatakan 'tidak', tapi reputasi keluarganya dipertaruhkan disini. 'Ya Tuhan, _aku harus berkata apa?'_ pikirnya kalut. "Uum.. Sa-saya.." ia benar-benar ragu untuk mengucapkan janji pernikahan itu. Ia lelaki yang seratus persen normal, tapi banyak hal yang dipertaruhkan jika ia menolak untuk mengatakan satu kata penting itu.

"Sa-saya.. Uchiha Sasuke.. ber.." ia diam, tidak berani melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia menelan ludah panik sambil memejamkan mata dengan posisi kepala yang tetap tertunduk. Pendeta dan seluruh saksi di Gereja itu menjadi heran, minus keluarga Sasuke yang memang sudah mengetahui jika Sasuke memang menolak perjodohan gila ini. Dan, tingkah pemuda 16 tahun itu membuat pria paruhbaya di sebelahnya menggeram kesal. Namun...

Tep

"Akh? Ng.." seperti terbangun dari tidurnya, tepukkan Kakashi di pinggangnya seakan menyadarkannya dari sesuatu. Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, bola mata hitamnya yang nampak mati itu menatap sayu ke arah Pendeta di depannya. Lalu, bibirnya mulai terbuka, bersiap untuk mengucapkan kalimatnya, "Saya, Uchiha Sasuke, bersedia menemani Hatake Kakashi, saat suka maupun duka, saat sakit maupun sehat, saat miskin ataupun kaya, selamanya..." ucap pemuda itu lancar, meski suaranya terdengar lemah dan monotone, seperti dikomando seseorang untuk mengatakan hal itu. Tak jauh berbeda dengan manusia yang sedang terpengaruh oleh hipnotis manusia lainnya.

"Sekarang, Hatake Kakashi dan Uchiha Sasuke, resmi menjadi sepasang pengantin." Kata-kata final Pendeta berpakaian serba hitam itu. Fugaku mengepalkan jari-jarinya, ia yakin benar jika semua ikrar yang dirapalkan sang putra bungsu dikatakan bukan karena keinginannya. Ia tau itu semua diucapkan oleh Sasuke karena pikiran anaknya itu sedang berada dalam kendali orang lain.

Semua saksi tamu yang menghadiri upacara pernikahan itu turut bahagia atas pengesahan hubungan Sasuke dan Kakashi, walaupun hubungan dan pernikahan sesama jenis sangat jarang di lakukan. Kakashi menyeringai puas atas kemenangannya untuk menaklukan sang Uchiha muda. Begitu pendeta mempersilahkan mempelai pria untuk mencium pasangannya, Kakashipun tanpa ragu lagi segera membingkai pipi halus Sasuke yang lebih rendah darinya, dan memagut bibir mungil si raven dengan bibirnya. Menciumnya dengan penuh gairah. Lidahnya bersemangat untuk mencicipi tiap inchi mulut Sasuke. Tanpa menginginkan ada satu bagianpun yang dilewatkan olehnya.

"Ukh.. Ennh?" mata sayu Sasuke mendadak membelalak, pupilnya mengecil seketika begitu ia sadar jika bibirnya telah dikulum oleh lelaki pedopil bernama Hatake Kakashi saat ini. Ia terhenyak, ia tidak mengerti dan seakan lupa dengan kejadian yang terjadi lima menit yang lalu. Seakan-akan, ia baru terbangun dari tidurnya. "ennhh..." disela ciuman yang berlangsung lama itu, setitik bening meluncur lembut dari sudut mata Sasuke. Ia yakin, jika pria dihadapannya ini telah resmi memiliknya.

._._. X ._._.

Graha dengan dekorasi khas Eropa memenuhi ruangan resepsi pernikahan Sasuke dan Kakashi yang digelar besar-besaran dan diliput oleh banyak wartawan tanpa merasa risih atau malu karena hubungan tak wajar mereka. Makanan dan minuman yang disusun di atas meja prasmanan nampak sangat lezat. Para tamu undangan yang terdiri dari kalangan pengusaha, pejabat, dan artis itu satu persatu menyalami Kakashi dan Sasuke yang berdiri di atas pelaminan dengan Tuxedo putih yang diranjang dengan mewah.

"Selamat ya, Kakashi. Selamat ya Sasuke-_kun_." Semua ucapan selamat yang diberikan para tamu, hanya mampu dibalas dengan senyum tipis yang terkesan dipaksakan oleh Sasuke. Ia lelah dengan semua ini. Cobaan yang ia lalui akhir-akhir ini membuat pikirannya agak kacau, dan menganggu nafsu makannya. Onyx miliknya melirik ke arah Kakashi yang nampak bahagia itu. Kepalanya terasa sakit sekali jika harus memikirkan kejadian yang ia alami saat ini. Menikah dengan orang yang tidak ia cintai bukan keinginanya, apalagi menikahi seorang pria, itu bukan cita-citanya. Ia lelaki normal, ia ingin menikahi seorang perempuan, memilik anak-anak yang lucu, hidup bahagia sampai mati dengan keluarganya. Namun semua yang terjadi sekarang inin, benar-benar sudah melenceng jauh dari mimpinya. Membuatnya berfikir, jika semua yang menimpanya ini adalah takdirnya, takdir dan mimpi buruk seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

**.**

** .**

** .**

"Ukh!" Sasuke menyibak poni di keningnya ke belakang dengan frustasi. Wajah pucatnya memandang nanar ke depan, dimana pria dan wanita nampak sangat bahagia ditengah deritanya. Pandangannya agak memburam saat ini, sejak semalam sampai menjelang malam, hanya beberapa teguk air putih dan sedikit camilan yang menyentuh kerongkongannya. Ia lemah saat ini.

"Sasuke..."

Hn?" Sasuke menengadah untuk bertatap muka dengan sang Hatake.

"Ayo kita kesana, mari kita nikmati pesta ini!" ajak Kakashi sambil menunjuk para koleganya yang tengah berbincang-bincang ntah urusan apa. Sasuke yang merasa tidak enak badan saat ini ingin sekali menggeleng, tapi belum sempat ia menolak, Kakashi sudah menggamit jari-jarinya yang langsung di tarik kasar olehnya sambil berujar, "Aku bisa jalan sendiri," ujarnya. Kakashi tersenyum, mencoba terlihat baik di depan pemuda 16 tahun itu.

**. **

**. **

**.**

Sasuke berjalan lemah di belakang Kakashi yang satu langkah di depannya, kepalanya terasa berat dan sekelilingnya seperti berputar. Keramaian dan suara riuh rendah para tamu makin membuatnya pusing. "Nngh..." tubuh ramping Sasuke terhuyung ke depan. Tapi dengan reflek yang cepat, Kakashi memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke belakang, dan segera ia menangkap tubuh Sasuke yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri itu sebelum jatuh. "SASUKE!" Mikoto yang kebetulan berada di sekitar sang anak langsung berseru menyebut nama putranya dengan panik.

**._._. X ._._.**

Sasuke sedang terbaring lemah di atas kingsize mewah yang dihiasi oleh pita dan buket bunga dipinggir-pinggir ranjang. Menambah semarak dekorasi kamar yang memang sudah banyak dihiasi oleh macam-macam pernak-pernik khas pengantin baru. Di samping tubuh Sasuke, duduk seorang wanita paruhbaya, berambut coklat sepundak ang sedang memeriksa tekanan darah Sasuke. Usai menyimpan tensimeternya, ia segera mengompres kening sang Uchiha muda yang memang sedang demam itu. Lalu dengan lembut ia merapikan kancing baju Sasuke yang sudah berganti dengan piyama warna biru tua.

"Ughh..." Sasuke mengerjap-erjapkan matanya sesaat setelah sadar dari pingsan. Ia meraba keningnya yang terasa lebih dingin sementara sekujur tubuhnya yang lain begitu panas.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar." Sasuke menelengkan wajahnya menghadap wanita seumuran ibunya yang sedang tersenyum lembut padanya dengan tangan yang sedang membawah sebuah nampan berisi obat dan air putih.

"Anda, siapa?" tanyanya. Tak segera menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, perempuan itu lebih dahulu meletakkan nampan di laci samping tempat tidur dan duduk disebelah Sasuke. "Aku, Rin. Aku.. istri pertama Kakashi.." jawab wanita itu lembut. Walaupun, ia yakin jika kalimat terakhirnya mampu membuat Sasuke sedikit membelalak matanya.

Sasuke terdiam, rasa bersalah menyeruak tiba-tiba dari lubuk hatinya, ia merasa menjadi orang yang paling kejam karena sudah merebut suami orang, walau ia tidak pernah menginginkannya. "Kau cuma demam biasa, pasti pernikahan dadakan ini membuatmu kelelahan ya?" perempuan 36 tahun itu sibuk mengangganti kompres di dahi Sasuke dengan yang baru.

Sasuke diam tak membalas, sampai akhirnya ia bergumam, "Maafkan aku, aku pasti sudah membuatmu sedih," ucapnya penuh sesal. Wanita bermata coklat itu mengernyitkan keningnya, "Apa maksudmu a-.."

"Aku salah, aku sudah merebut suamimu, aku sudah merusak rumah tanggamu. Tapi sungguh ini bukan kemauanku, aku tidak mau menikahi suami, tapi aku tidak punya pilihan, keluargaku bisa menderita jika aku menolak, dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi... Jadi kumohon maafkan aku Bi..." tangis penyesalan pecah saat itu juga. Ia yang kini tak lagi berbaring tenang di atas ranjang malah berlutut di depan kaki perempuan berambut sebahu itu untuk meminta maaf.

Pluk

Spontan Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya saat kepalanya ditepuk dan diusap oleh Rin, "Apa kau tau, Sasuke. Baru kau suami Kakashi yang berlutut minta maaf sampai seperti ini." Sasuke menegakkan punggungnya, lalu mengusap lelehan air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. "Ketiga pasangan Kakashi yang lain tidak pernah melakukan hal yang seperti barusan, tanpa beban mereka merebut Kakashi dariku, perhatiannya, kasih sayangnya, mereka dengan tanpa dosa menikmati status mereka tanpa peduli padaku sebagai istri pertama. Tapi kau berbeda, aku tau kau dipaksa, dan kau melakukan pernikahan konyol ini demi keluargamu, jika aku ada dalam posisimu, mungkin aku juga takkan memiliki pilihan," Rin tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke sambil mengelus pipi halus pemuda itu. "Ini bukan salahmu, ini sudah takdir-Nya. Lagipula, aku sudah menganggapmu seperti anakku sendiri, karena kau tau sendirikan, jika aku juga memiliki seorang anak seumuranmu, jadi kuharap kau tidak keberatan dengan itu?"

Sasuke balas tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, boleh aku memanggilmu 'Ibu'kan?" Rin mengacak-acak rambut pemuda berkulit putih itu, lalu tanpa ragu, ia membentangkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk Sasuke, "Haha, 'Ibu' ya? Aku sudah lama tidak mendengar seseorang memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Rasanya aku bahagia sekali." Sasuke yang balas memeluknya berkata, "Kalau begitu aku akan terus memanggilmu begitu, agar kau senang, Ibu.." saat itu ia memejamkan matanya, kehangatan dekapan Rin itu sungguh menenangkan hatinya, ia seakan mendapatkan setitik kebahagiaan saat bersama wanita itu. Wanita yang penyayang seperti ibu kandungnya sendiri.

**.**

** .**

**.**

"Tidurlah, kau harus banyak istirahat untuk memulihkan kesehatanmu!" pesan Rin sambil membetulkan posisi bantal yang digunakan Sasuke untuk merebahkan kepalanya yang baru saja diserang rasa pening. "Aku akan buatkan kau bubur, jadi tunggu saja disini ya!" Anggukan kecil Sasuke tadi seakan mempersilahkan perempuan yang tetap terlihat cantik itu untuk meninggalkan kamar mewah dengan berbagai hiasan khas ranjang pengantin. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Sasuke memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya. Ia lebih memilih tidur saat ini, dengan harapan ketika ia bangun esok hari, semua yang terjadi padanya hanyalah mimpi buruk.

**._._. X ._._.**

CKLEEK

Tak lama setelah Sasuke jatuh ke dalam alam mimpi. Kakashi yang masih mengenakan jas lengkap itu masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia dekati sosok 'istri' kelimanya yang terbaring di atas ranjang dengan langkah pelan tanpa dentuman. Dengan perlahan ia mendudukkan diri di samping tubuh Sasuke, tangan-tangan keriputnya terangkat untuk mengusap pipi halus Sasuke yang kontras dengan telapak tangannya yang kasar, bola mata pearl blacknya mengamati wajah tampan sang Uchiha dengan penuh kasih sayang, meski lama-kelamaan, sorot mata itu berubah menjadi nafsu. Ia tak tahan untuk 'meraup' sosok itu, mencicipi betapa bangganya saat dapat menandai Sasuke dengan kissmark karyanya. Terutama, di bagian leher jenjang Sasuke, yang cocok untuk menjadi media tempatnya menciptakan 'karya seni'. "Sayang hari ini, aku tidak dapat melakukan malam pertama denganmu Sasuke," ia longgarkan sampul dasi yang seakan membelenggu lehernya. "Tapi esok, saat kau bangun... akan kubuat kau takluk dan kecanduan 'Seks' Sayang..." lirih Kakashi, setengah mendesah. Usai mengatakan hal tersebut, ia beringsut dari tempat tidur Sasuke menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

._._. X ._._.

Sementara, di tempat yang berbeda diwaktu yang sama. Dalam ruangan minim penerangan, nampak pemuda berpupil hitam dengan rambut hitam yang tak kalah legam dari malam tengah menyaksikan siaran berita pernikahan Kakashi dan Sasuke. Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat, dan berkata, "Uchiha Sasuke. 16 tahun. Seorang heteroseksual, menikah dengan Hatake Kakashi, 48 tahun, seorang biseksual," racaunya. "Hmmpf... HWAAHAHAHAHA... Uchiha yang malang..." tawanya meledak-ledak saat ia menyaksikan sorot luka di wajah Sasuke yang kebetulan di-zoom oleh salah satu kameramen. "Dan, Hatake yang 'curang'..." desisnya ketika melihat Sasuke merapalkan sumpah nikah dengan tatapan kosong usai ditepuk oleh pria tua berambut perak itu. "Selamat untukmu 'nona' Uchiha, selamat untuk gelarmu sebagai istri kelima," kembali tawa pemuda itu membahana di seluruh ruangan tersebut. Tapi, sedetik kemudian, ekpresi bahagianya berubah murung. Sorot matanya menyiratkan luka. "Hatake Kakashi brengsek!" umpatnya sejurus kemudian. "Akan kubuat kau sadar jika Uchiha hanya milikku, UNTUKKU!"

**._._. X ._._.**

** TBC**

** ._._. X ._._.**

Saatnya bales review...

**Ryuuka Uchiha**: Yang nabrak Naru bukan ya? Fu juga bingung *plak*. Baca aja terus, ntar juga tau kok. Gomen kalo apdetnya kelamaan.

**N.h**: Sayangnya, pernikahan tetap berlangsung, hehe.. Tapi tenang aja N.h-san, KakaNaru nggak akan kejam kok ke Sasu.. mungkin agak licik, *puak*. Makasih sudah mereview.

**niro**: Hai, Niro-san, salam kenal juga. Yang nabrak Sasuke emang masih dirahasiakan, dan sayangnya pernikahan masih tetap berjalan sesuai jadwal. Maaf apdetnya lama, dan thanks sudah review.

**Nee-cha**n: Nee-chan, Kakashi itu gak jahat, tapi licik..kekeke *devil mode*. Siapa juga yang bilang kalau nabrak 'Suke itu Naru, bisa aja Minato, atau Deidara, atau *dibekep*. Oke, Nee-chan, nih udah Fu update, Suke ga menderitakan?..hehe

** XC**: Naru pasti muncul, tapi belum sekarang. Anda taulah, pahlawan kan munculnya akhir. Emang, orang tua yang mau matikan banyak pengennya *diraikiri*. Udah Fu apdetkan? Semoga puas...

**Pena Hitam**: 'Suke kan emang masih perawan *disusano'o. Yang nabrak Sasu itu masih dipertanyakan emang, *plak* Oke, Fu dah lanjutkan nih. Makasih sudah review.

**Mee**: Udah update keduanya, semoga nggak kecewa.

**Mei chan:** Ahh, Fu puas bisa buat Mei-san nangis *dGampar*. Naruto ada hubungan apa ya? Wez, baca terus ae, ntar juga tau...hehe. Tenang, Sasuke nggak akan semenderita yang biasanya kok. Makasih sudah review.

**MikisasUKE naruSAME fans**: Gomen ya updatenya lama, disini Suke jadi 'istri'nya pak tua Hatake..hehe, Untuk usulan kamu, Fu akan pikirkan lagi *sok*.

Oke, makasih sudah review. Terakhir, makasih buat Mr X yang sudah suruh Fu tobat... Dan terakhir, siapakah pria bermata dan berambut hitam itu? Mohon berkenan untuk **R-E-V-I-E-W**


	3. Because you're my wifes

**Fifth Wives** **... By Fu For Fujoshi**

**Naruto.. Milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: Saat ini masih Kakashi X Sasuke, Naruto X Sasuke**

**Warn: NC-17, YAOI, BL/Sho-ai. Lemon, lime, rape (maybe). Typo, Gaje, OOC, AU, dll.**

**"..." talk**

**'...' mine**

**._._. X ._._.**

"Nngg..." Suara erang lembut itu meluncur dari sosok pemuda berkulit putih susu itu. Bola mata obsidian yang ia sembunyikan dibalik kelopak matanya, akhirnya menunjukkan wujutnya. Ia yang baru bangun tersentak kaget melihat Kakashi, pria yang kini telah resmi menjadikan suaminya, tengah mengecupi dan menjilati punggung tangannya.

"Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Sasuke, sebisa mungkin ia berusaha menyentakkan tangannya dari genggaman pria tua itu.

"Ohayou, sayang... Tidurmu nyenyak sekali," balas Kakashi enteng. Ia tetap melakukan kegiatannya, dan malah menggigit kulit tipis tangan halus Sasuke.

"Akh.." kaget karena digigit tiba-tiba, Sasuke reflek menghentakkan tangannya, lepas dari Kakashi. "Dasar tidak waras!" serunya sambil mengusap punggung tangannya yang memerah disalah satu titik bekas gigitan Kakashi.

"Dan aku bangga, bisa menjadikanmu 'istri' lelaki gila," balas Kakashi sarkartis. Sebelah sudut bibirnya terangkat untuk mengejek, pemuda 16 tahun yang masih tiduran di atas ranjang.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sasuke, garang.

Kakashi menyibak selimut yang dikenakan Sasuke, "Waktunya sarapan. Aku membangunkanmu hanya untuk itu, tapi melihatmu tidur, ntah kenapa libidoku jadi naik," jawab Kakashi apa adanya. Sasuke memandang tajam lelaki itu, ingin sekali menonjok wajahnya sekarang juga. "Cepat mandi, lalu segera turun ke bawah. Dan, jangan membantah!" jelas Kakashi, yang sudah tau jika Sasuke hendak memprotes, intrupsinya.

"Huh!" Sasuke mendorong pundak Kakashi agar lebih mudah baginya untuk turun dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

**.**

** .**

** .**

Di atas meja makan berbentuk empat persegi panjang itu, tersaji banyak makanan yang siap membangkitkan selera dan menambah energi untuk aktifitas di pagi ini. Kakashi sedang berbincang dengan Rin, istri pertamanya saat Sasuke muncul dan berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Oh.. akhirnya kau muncul juga 'istri'ku..." kata Kakashi. Sasuke tak membalas, ia lebih memilih diam dan duduk di kursi yang baru saja disiapkan oleh suaminya itu. "Nah, sebelum sarapan, aku ingin kau berkenalan dengan istri kedua dan ketigaku, Mitarashi Anko, dan Umino Iruka."

Sasuke menggulirkan bola matanya, menatap kedua orang itu bergantian. Pertama-tama, Mitarashi Anko, wanita berambut hitam pendek itu, terlihat angkuh. Nampak jelas di raut wajahnya jika ia sangat menolak kehadiran Sasuke dalam rumah ini. Pria kedua, Umino Iruka. Dia nampak lebih kalem dan bersahabat daripada Anko yang acuh. Terbukti dengan cara ia tersenyum pada Sasuke yang tengah menjabat tangannya.

"Nah, karena kalian para istriku sudah berkenalan, sekarang, kita bisa mulai sarapannya," komando Kakashi.

"Fiuh... Akhirnya, aku bisa mengisi perut keronconganku usai mengikuti 'ritual' tadi," celetuk Anko. Matanya memandang sinis ke arah Sasuke yang tak kalah dingin saat menatapnya. Menyadari aura negatif yang menguar dari sosok keduanya, Rin yang duduk disamping Sasuke mengambil inisiatif, "_Ne, _Sasuke_-kun_.. kau mau makan apa dulu? Sup atau salad?"

"Aku mau sup saja, Bu..."

"Hehe, 'Bu'," ledek Anko. Merasa ditertawakan Sasuke, membalas, "Apa kau keberatan, Istri kedua?" ujar Sasuke.

"Yah, sangat keberatan atau lebih tepatnya terganggu, terganggu oleh suaramu!" tandas Anko, cepat.

"Heh," Sasuke mengangkat sudut bibirnya, "Kalau begitu, sumpal saja telingamu dengan pisau, supaya kau tidak dapat mendengar suaraku dan suara-suara yang lain!" sahut si raven tak mau kalah.

"Che, dasar pria homo, murahan, pela-"

"HENTIKAN ANKO! Kau membuat keadaan disini menjadi kacau!" bentak Kakashi sambil menggebrak meja.

"Keadaan disini memang sudah kacau semenjak ada dia!" Anko menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sasuke dengan tidak sopan. Dan hal itu makin membuat Sasuke geram.

"Brengsek! Apa maumu sebenarnya?" Sasuke turut berdiri, menyamai Anko yang lebih dahulu bangun dari duduknya. Keduanya benar-benar tersulut sekarang ini.

"Sasuke, sudah tenanglah!" Rin menarik lengan bungsu Uchiha itu, namun segera ditepis kasar oleh Sasuke. Anko menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, "Bertanya tentang mauku, yang aku inginkan adalah kau enyah dari rumah i-"

PLAAK

"Kalau kau tidak bisa mengubah sifat egoismu itu, lebih baik kau yang pergi dari rumah ini!" Bola mata Anko membelalak tak percaya, ia tidak menyangka jika Kakashi lebih membela 'istri' barunya dari pada dirinya yang sudah dinikahi Kakashi lebih dari 10 tahun ini.

"Ukh..." Anko meremas napkin di tangannya, sebelum melemparnya ke piring kosong miliknya dan melenggang pergi dari meja makan. Kakashi tak peduli lagi pada Anko, dia cukup sering membuat keributan dengan para 'istri'nya, tak terkecuali Iruka. Ia menghembuskan nafas, "Duduklah Sasuke! Lebih baik cepat habiskan sarapanmu!"

Sasuke menelengkan wajahnya menghadap Kakashi, "Tidak perlu, selera makanku sudah hilang!" balas pemuda itu sambil mengenakan tas ranselnya bersiap ke sekolah. "Lagipula, aku sudah terlambat!" Begitu mengakhiri kalimatnya, ia pun beranjak dari sana.

Pemuda berkulit putih itu mengerutkan keningnya, ia tak menyangka, pagi ini ia sudah disambut oleh hal seperti tadi.

**._._. X ._._.**

Uchiha Sasuke. Ia hempaskan tubuh lelahnya ke atas _king size_nya sesaat setelah ia pulang dari sekolah beberapa waktu yang lalu. Hari ini adalah hari yang panjang baginya. Banyak hal yang membuat kepalanya berdeyut sakit jika dipikirkan. Mulai dari percekcokan antara ia dan istri kedua Kakashi. Tatapan sinis dan mencemooh dari teman-temannya di sekolah. Tugas-tugas OSIS. Dan terakhir, saat Hinata datang dan mencaci makinya dengan kata-kata yang tak seharusnya keluar dari gadis itu. Sakit sekali saat ia mendengar semua itu dari mulut Hinata. Gadis yang kini amat membencinya dan menganggapnya sebagai homoseks. Ingin sekali ia hilang ingatan daripada harus terus menerus teringat pada kenyataan yang membebaninya ini.

"Kebahagiaan, benar-benar tidak berpihak lagi padaku," gumamnya. Lelah dengan segala hal tentang hari ini, Sasuke akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

**.**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** Kakashi's POV...**

Kupandangi sosok sempurna 'istri' kelimaku yang tengah tertidur pulas, mungkin ia terlalu lelah mengurusi tugas dan kegiatan di sekolahnya seharian tadi. Sasuke begitu tampan dan manis, sangat menggemaskan. Kedekatkan diriku pada dirinya yang sama sekali tak terusik oleh kehadiranku, kukecupi kening dan pipinya, dan kuhirup dalam-dalam aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Mendebarkan. Di kamar Sasuke yang remang ini, aku mulai mengangkat tangan kananku untuk memeluk tubuhnya yang hangat. Kujamah tubuh ramping miliknya, dan mulai kelepas satu persatu kaitan kancing seragamnya.

"Enng...Ah? Kau, apa yang kau lakukan?" tiba-tiba Sasuke terbangun dan menyergahku, ia nampak panik saat itu.

"Ssst.. Diam dan menurut saja Sasuke, kau adalah 'istri'ku, sudah sewajarnya kalau kau melayaniku sebagai suamimu," kataku tenang. Yah, aku baru ingat, sudah genap seminggu aku menikahi Sasuke, tapi aku belum pernah meminta jatah malam pertama padanya. Aku terlalu takut ia terluka waktu itu. Tapi, malam ini, aku ingin ia melayaniku, aku ingin ia memuaskan nafsuku yang sudah tak terkendali.

"Jangan bercanda Kakashi-_san_!" ucapnya, wajahnya terlihat pucat dan ketakutan, sorot matanya memandangku iba, sorot mata yang ekspresi terkejut dari kedua bola matanya, namun aku tidak peduli.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jelas sekali dari raut wajah Sasuke jika, ia ketakutan. Ia terdesak oleh pilihan, keluarga dan harga diri. Ia hanya dapat memohon belas kasih dariku yang mulai melucuti seluruh pakaianku dan mulai menjatuhkan diriku di sebelah Sasuke yang lebih dahulu polos, hingga tubuh indahnya yang putih mulus itu tersaji dihadapanku.

"Anggap saja, kau melakukan semua ini demi kebahagiaan keluargamu, Sasuke-_chan_," bisikku di telinganya.

"Tapi... aku tidak sanggup jika harus melayanimu," desis Sasuke ketakutan. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca membayangkan, apa yang akan aku lakukan padanya dalam beberapa menit kedepan. "Aku, tidak mau! Aku tidak bisa, Kakashi-_san_..."

"Harus Sasuke, kau harus memuaskanku sebagai suamimu!" tandasku dengan nada mengintimidasi. Bersamaan dengan itu, aku kegeser kedua pahanya yang langsung ia rapatkan kembali.

"Kumohon jangan, Kakashi-_san_..." ia menggeleng lemah, mengharap belas kasihanku, namun, kuindahkan keinginannya tersebut. "Kakashi-_san_, kumoh-.. anngghh..." ia tak melanjutkan kata-katanya saat tanganku mulai meremas kesejatiannya yang masih lemas, kukocok dan kuusap lembut.

Sasuke memandangku dengan tatapan horor, walau begitu, dapatku dengar ia mendesah-desah meski perlahan. "ahhh... ahhh... nnnghhh..." kudengar suara desahnya makin intens, saat aku mulai mempercepat gerakan tanganku yang sedang memanja miliknya, sementara tanganku yang lainnya sibuk memilin dan menekan-nekan puting kecil di dadanya. Kuturunkan wajahku, kukecupi kesejatian Sasuke, lalu lidahku mulai bergerak untuk menjilat ujung miliknya.

"Shhh... Kakashi-sann.. henntikkannhh..." desahnya, meski aku yakin jika ia mulai terangsang oleh perlakuan nakal lidahku. Dengan lembut, aku terus memanjakan miliknya yang menegang, dan itu berhasil. "Akhh.. ahhh..." ia mengerang tertahan saat aku meraup kesejatiannya. Kukulum dan kuhisap. "Ouhhhh..." Sasuke melenguh, kurasa ia mulai menikmatinya.

"Nnngghh... ahhh... haaa..." Sasuke terus menggeliat, tubuhnya mulai basah oleh keringat. Pantatnya naik turun sesuai irama hisapanku, dan... "Akh.. ARRGGHHH..." badannya mengejang kuat, ia jambak helai perakku, dengan kepalanya yang mendongak ke atas. Yah, tepat saat itulah, Uchiha Sasuke menyemburkan cairan kejantanannya.

"Nnhh..." badannya ambruk, ia lemas usai ejakulasi. "Manis, sepertimu sayangku," desah Kakashi usai menelan cairan Sasuke. "Sekarang giliranmu, untuk 'memanjaku'!" sambil berkata demikian, aku menarik kedua lengan Sasuke, kuubah posisinya menjadi menungging dengan wajahnya yang tepat berada di depan milikku yang menegang. "Hisap, dan kulum. Lakukan seperti apa yang aku lakukan padamu!"

"Aku, tidak mau.." ia menggeleng lemah, ia tatap milikku dengan risih. "Tapi kau harus Sasuke, sebagai 'istri', mematuhi perintah suami adalah kewajibanmu, umm... atau kau ingin keluargamu-" belum selesai aku berbicara, ia menyela...

"Baik, akan aku lakukan, tapi kumohon... jangan usik keluargaku," Dari ucapannya, aku sangat yakin jika Sasuke sangat menyanyangi keluarganya. Dan itu membuat tak tahan untuk tidak menyembunyikan senyum penuh kemenanganku.

Dengan tangan gemetar, Sasuke mulai meraba milikku, "Sshh..." meski lambat, kocokkannya mampu membuatku melambung, nikmat sekali. "Lebihhh... Sasuke, aku mauuhh... lebih..." mengerti maksud ucapanku, Sasukepun menyudahi gerakan tangannya, dan mulai membuka mulutnya dengan ragu. Ia tatap wajahku, dan aku balik memandangnya, dapat kulihat ekpresi jijik di wajah tampannya, tapi hanya sebentar, karena saat berikutnya ia kembali merunduk.

"Akhhh..." aku mengerang, kurasakan lidahnya mulai bergerak membasahi milikku. Rongga lembabnya terasa hangat saat itu. Mmnn... nikmat sekali.

"Hogghh..." Sasuke sempat tersedak beberapa kali ketika aku membantunya untuk memajumundurkan kepalanya. Raut wajahnya masih menunjukkan rasa jijik, namun aku tidak peduli, karena aku menyukainya.

"Mmnnhh... ahhh..." aku melenguh nikmat, tubuhku terguncang hebat. Yah, tepat saat ini, aku dilanda ejakulasi. Hnmm... nikmat sekali rasanya dapat melambung tinggi bersama orang yang aku cintai. Uchiha Sasuke.

**Kakashi's POV END... **

**._._. X ._._.**

"Ugh..." Sasuke memucat, cairan kental yang baru saja menyapa kerongkongannya membuatnya mual. "huekk.. huek..." dengan segera ia menutup bibirnya yang terkatup dengan telapak tangannya, lalu dengan gerakan cepat ia turun dari atas ranjang mewah itu. Namun, sebelum ia mencapai pinggir ranjang, Kakashi mencengkal lengannya dengan kasar, membuat tubuh Sasuke terbanting ke atas _king size_ itu. "Mau kemana kau?" sambil menindih dada Sasuke, pria 38 tahun itu bertanya.

"Mual, huek.. aku mau.. emmhh..." Sasuke yang tidak tahan dengan sari Kakashi dalam perutnya itu kini tak dapat berkutik, ia yang sedaritadi merasa mual kini hanya dapat diam dan pasrah membiarkan cairan kental menjijikkan itu terus berada dalam tubuhnya, sebab saat ini, Kakashi sedang membenamkan wajah Sasuke di selangkangannya, kembali menjejalkan kesejatiannya dimulut kecil Sasuke. Membuat si raven kesulitan menghirup oksigen.

"ehhmmp... emmhh..." lengan putih Sasuke terkulai ke samping, dadanya terasa sesak, pandangannya memutih untuk sesaat. Dan jika beberapa detik saja Kakashi tetap berada dalam posisi itu, Sasuke yakin ia akan pingsan kehabisan nafas. "Ahhh... aaah... ahh..."

"Bagaimana? Masih mual?" tanya Kakashi pada Sasuke yang masih terengah. Dengan lemah pemuda 16 tahun itu menggeleng. "Bagus, karena aku tidak mau pasangan bercintaku memuntahkan spermaku..." ujarnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi halus sang Uchiha yang sudah kepayahan. "Sekarang, saatnya babak utama. Aku, ingin membobol 'keperawanan'mu Sasuke. Aku ingin merasakan lubang milikmu," bisik Kakashi setengah mendesah.

"Jangan... jangan disana, kumohon!" Sasuke menggeleng lemah, wajahnya menyiratkan rasa iba. Tapi, Kakashi sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya. Ia hempaskan tubuh Sasuke ke atas ranjang dengan kasar. "Cepat berbalik!" perintahnya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" tolak Sasuke, berusaha melawan. Namun... ntah kenapa saat melihat bola mata _black pearl_ Kakashi, pikirannya mendadak menjadi kosong. Rasa takutnya sirna. Perasaannya mendadak menjadi tenang. 

_'Sebenarnya, aku tak mau menggunakan cara ini, tapi... aku benar-benar tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak 'memerawanimu' Sasuke,'_ desisnya dalam hati. Saat ini, dengan kemampuannya, ia hipnotis sang istri kelima. Berusaha mengosongkan pikiran Sasuke dan membuat pemuda itu hanya patuh dan mengikuti kata-katanya.

"Bangun, dan mendekatlah padaku!" komando Kakashi sambil menarik lengan putih Sasuke. Pemuda itu hanya patuh. Mata hitamnya yang nampak mati memandang Kakashi dengan tatapan yang tak bisa dimengerti.

"Aahhaa... aahhh..." lidah Kakashi terjulur untuk menjilat puting kecil Sasuke, menghisapnya kuat-kuat seakan memerah sesuatu. Tangan kekarnya memeluk pinggung Sasuke, dengan jari-jarinya yang sibuk merababongkahan pantat Sasuke, dan...

"AKKHHH..." Sasuke terhentak kaget ketika satu jari Kakashi berhasil mencoblos lubang senggamanya. "ukh... ennnhhaa..." dua jari sekaligus turut masuk. Mengocok dan mengoyak liang Sasuke, membuat gerakan-gerakan zig-zag hanya untuk memperbesar lubang sempit itu walau sedikit. "akhh.. ogghhh... mmnnhh..." Sasuke menggeliat resah merasakan rasa sakit di bawah sana, namun ia juga tak bisa membendung kenikmatan yang Kakashi berikan saat Kakashi menjilat_ twinball_ dan batang kesejatiannya.

Merasa jika ini saatnya, Kakashi segera membaringkan Sasuke ke atas_ kingsize_ dengan posisi tengkurap. Sementara dirinya duduk diantara kedua paha putih Sasuke yang terkangkang. Ia raih miliknya sendiri dan ia gesekkan dengan bibir lubang Sasuke. Si raven hanya diam saja kala itu. Sebab dalam pikirannya, hanya dipenuhi oleh kata 'patuh' saja. Kakashi menyeringai penuh rasa bangga saat mengarahkan miliknya di liang Sasuke. Ia bangga karena hendak 'memerawani' pemuda itu. Ia bangga karena menjadi orang pertama yang mencicipi nikmatnya dihimpit oleh lubang sempit itu.

"Nikmatilah milikku Sasu-"

Ckleek

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mereka terbuka. Sosok pemuda berambut hitam dengan pupil senada muncul sambil menyunggingkan senyum seringai, "Ops, apa aku menganggu?" pemuda yang sedang menyandarkan punggungnya di daun pintu dengan kedua tangan menyilang di dada. Kakashi melotot tidak percaya memandang sosok pemuda itu, "Kau? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Uum, apa kau lupa Kakashi-_san_? Ini juga rumahku, karena aku 'istri'mu," ujarnya dengan nada penekanan dikata istri. "Dan lagi, kamar yang kau gunakan untuk bercinta ini adalah kamarku, apa kau lupa?" Dengan santainya, lelaki masuk ke dalam kamar dan duduk di samping Sasuke yang masih terengah-engah dengan kelopak mata separo terpejam. Bahkan, ia tidak peduli pada tatapan tajam Kakashi yang tertuju padanya.

"Sejak kapan kau ada disini?"

"Sejak kau hendak memasukkan benda 'itu' ke dalam lubang sempitnya," balas Naruto sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya, dan menunjuk milik Kakashi yang berdiri tegak, serta lubang sempit Sasuke yang hendak dikoyak.

"Hmm... kamar ini tetap tidak berubah ya? Tetap nyaman seperti biasa," kata lelaki itu, sambil mengedarkan pandangannya untuk melihat inci demi inci kamarnya. Hingga, pupil hitamnya berhenti pada sosok Sasuke yang tengah tengkurap dengan mata terpejam di sampingnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai, dan ia berkata, "Hai, 'Nona'... namaku Namikaze Naruto, salam kenal." Yah ia mempernalkan sosok dirinya, hanya saja itikat baiknya tak disambut baik oleh sang Uchiha. "Uum... kelihatannya, kau tidak mendengarku," ia menautkan sebelah alisnya, sejurus kemudian ia dekati wajah Sasuke -yang tanpa disadari oleh siempunya- dan...

PLAAK

Kakashi menampar keras pipi Naruto hingga memerah, "Jangan coba-coba menyentuh Sasuke!" bentak lelaki tua itu. Emosinya membuncah saat Naruto -dengan lancangnya- hendak mencium Sasuke. Naruto mengelus pipinya yang terasa panas, namun raut wajahnya tak menunjukkan rasa jera, "Jangan ya? Hm, baiklah, akan kupikirkan lagi _reques_mu itu, Suamiku..." balasnya dengan nada sarkastik.

"Kau be-"

"Hoaam... Sudah larut, ini waktunya untuk tidur? Jadi bisa tidak kau tinggalkan tempat ini?" tanya Naruto yang terdengar seperti perintah. Dengan jelas ia dapat melihat jika sang Hatake benar-benar marah padanya. Namun, bukan Namikaze Naruto namanya jika peduli dengan sekitarnya.

"Kau menganggu 'acara'ku!" umpat Kakashi sambil turun dari ranjang ukuran besar itu. "Kau bisa lanjutkan 'acara'mu lain kali bukan?" timpal Naruto. Kakashi menatap tajam ke arah Naruto yang sudah mengambil posisi tiduran, lalu ia gulirkan bola matanya pada Sasuke yang sama sekali tak bergeming ditempatnya, "Sasuke, ayo kita keluar da-"

"Dia sudah tidur, lebih baik kau pergi saja sendiri!" sahut Naruto usai tanpa sengaja mendengar dengkuran halus dari bibir Sasuke. "Tenang saja, aku takkan mengambil jatahmu, kau tak perlu khawatir!" lanjutnya karena merasa dicurigai oleh Kakashi.

"Baiklah, tapi awas kalau kau berbuat macam-macam padanya!" ancam Kakashi sebelum melenggang pergi dari dalam kamar mewah bercat orange itu.

**.**

** .**

** .**

** .**

"Haaa..." Naruto membuang nafas, ia bentangkan _bedcover_ di dekat kakinya untuk membalut tubuh polos di sampingnya.

"Aku datang diwaktu yang tepat bukan?" ia miringkan badannya agar dapat melihat langsung wajah tertidur Sasuke. "Harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku 'Nona' Uchiha, sebab aku sudah menolongmu dari Kakashi yang siap menyobekmu. Yah, kau tau maksudku 'kan?" Naruto tau Sasuke sama sekali tak menggubris perkataannya, tapi ntah kenapa ia sedang ingin bicara banyak di depan sosok 16 tahun itu. Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya hingga membuat badannya terguncang beberapa kali, pupil hitamnya menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih, lalu bergumam, "Baiklah, kita harus tidur, karena sepertinya kau cukup kelelahan. Konbawa, Hime-chan... Oyasuminasai," usai berkata begitu, Naruto turut memejamkan matanya. Dan mencoba menemukan sosok Sasuke untuk mendekap dan memeluknya meski hanya dalam mimpi.

**._._. X ._._.**

Pagi itu mentari bersinar dengan terangnya. Dan sinarnya yang memancarkan kehangatan itu tak luput untuk masuk kesela-sela kamar sang Uchiha muda. Menyorot wajah dan tubuhnya, mengusik si pemuda hingga terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"Unng?..." Sasuke mengerjab-erjabkan matanya beberapa kali, sebelum beringsut turun dari ranjangnya. Tanpa rasa khawatir jika ada orang lain dalam kamar itu, Sasuke, dengan santainya berjalan ke kamar mandi dalam keadaan polos. Sampai akhirnya...

"Suiit Suuiitt..." Pemuda bermata onyx yang sedaritadi berjalan merunduk reflek mengangkat kepalanya, _shock_. Ia edarkan pandangannya hanya untuk mencari tau siapa seseorang yang bersiul padanya. "Pagi, Uchiha-chan!" Pupilnya mengecil, ia hampir dibut jantungan saat melihat sosok pemuda yang sedang duduk santai di sofa kamar tersebut tengah menatap mesum padanya. "Penampilan itu... kau sengaja ya membuatku mandi dua kali?" Sasuke menatap nyalang seseorang berkaos lengan panjang orange itu, ia tidak menyangka jika pria yang sedang duduk dengan satu kaki diletakkan di atas lutut itu telah luput dari penglihatannya.

"Siapa kau? Dan sejak kapan kau ada disini?" tanya Sasuke, atau lebih tepatnya bentakkan.

"Akan kujawab pertanyaanmu itu Uchiha-chan, tapi bisakah kau untuk setidaknya menyembunyikan 'P'mu itu, melihatnya membuatku gerah!" Dengan impuls cepat, Sasuke yang baru saja mendengar ocehan pemuda berambut hitam berantakkan itu otomatis menarik _bedcover_ dari atas ranjang. Dengan wajah memerah ia balut tubuh putih nan mulusnya agar tidak terlalu lama menjadi tontonan gratis seseorang yang sedang tersenyum genit padanya._ 'Kusoyaro...'_

"Hahaha, kau terlihat begitu imut jika sedang malu," Naruto terkekeh. Ia puas membuat Sasuke yang baru bangun itu kalang kabut. "Brengsek! Kuulangi pertanyaanku, siapa kau dan sejak kapan kau ada di kamarku?" Naruto memutar bola matanya, dan berkata-kata, "Pertama, harus kupertegas Uchiha-chan, ini adalah kamarku. Milik Namikaze Naruto, 'istri' keempat Hatake Kakashi plus orang yang sudah menolongmu dari pria tua yang hendak menyodomimu!" jelas Naruto sejelas-jelasnya. Sasuke diam, mencoba mereka ulang kejadian semalam. Dan tunggu, ada yang mengganjal pikirannya, _'Apa jangan-jangan semalam dia...'_

"Kalau kau berpikir tentang aku tidur seranjang denganmu atau tidak jawabannya adalah, 'Yah'. Aku tidur bersebelahan denganmu semalam!" Sasuke menatap tajam lelaki yang terkesan santai itu. "Jangan khawatir, aku bukan tipe yang suka 'menyerang' tiba-tiba kok, aku-"

BLAAMM

Naruto tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, karena bunyi debaman pintu yang cukup keras dari arah kamar mandi. Sepertinya, Sasuke yang enggan mendengar 'kiacuan' Naruto lebih memilih menghindari sosok berisik itu. Lagipula, ia harus menyiapkan dirinya untuk pergi ke sekolah. Mau tau reaksi Naruto? Pemuda berlensa hitam itu tersenyum penuh arti. Ia senang sudah mengerjai Sasuke, ia puas sudah membuat pemuda yang empat tahun lebih muda darinya itu malu dan kesal padanya.

"Uchiha Sasuke-chan yang... menarik," ujarnya sambil menutup buku bacaan yang sempat terbengkalai selama ia berdepat dengan Sasuke beberapa waktu yang lalu.

._._. X ._._.

TBC

._._. X ._._.

Maaf belum bisa balas review, dan mengenai knapa Naruto jadi seperti itu, jawabannya ada dichapter depan...hehe. Terakhir, silahkan review...


	4. Black and Memories

Huh.. Akhirnya bisa apdet chapie ini juga, maaf telat banget, keasyikan bikin fic dengan tema FemSuke sih..hehe, Oke-oke, langsung aja deh baca chapie ke4 ini, semoga suka... HAPPY READING...

**._._. X ._._.**

**Tittle: Five Wifes**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: NaruSasu, KakaSasu, Slight KakaNaru.**

**Warning: Hard Yaoi fic, lemon, lime, NC-17, OOC, AU, Gajeness, typo(s), dll. So, don't like? Don't read.**

**'mine'**

**"talk"**

**._._. X ._._.**

Rambut hitam, bola mata hitam, serta pakaian yang turut didominasi warna yang sama adalah _trademark_ Namikaze Naruto yang sekarang. Bukan keinginannya mengapa ia tiba-tiba mengubah drastis penampilannya yang dulu serba ceria itu, salahkan saja Uchiha Sasuke yang membuatnya menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Ya, pemuda ketus itu penyebabnya.

Jika 7 tahun yang lalu keduanya tidak bertemu, mungkin Naruto tidak akan pernah mengenal apa itu cinta pertama. Seandainya Sasuke tidak menjabarkan hal yang disukai dan tidak, mana sudi Namikaze Naruto merubah total penampilannya menjadi serba hitam. Dan jika Sasuke kecil tidak memberikan perhatian khusus sebelum mereka terpisah jarak, mungkin Naruto muda takkan memiliki hasrat yang tinggi untuk menemukan Sasuke yang ia sukai. Kalau saja Sasuke yang sekarang dapat mengingat siapa dia yang sebenarnya, akan menjadi kebahagiaan terbesar bagi Naruto tentu saja.

_"Aku ingin memiliki pasangan hidup yang cantik Naru-nii. Matanya hitam, rambutnya hitam, dengan kulit yang tidak lebih putih dariku."_

Naruto berubah, menjadi Naruto yang sekarang hanya karena obsesi kecil Uchiha Sasuke muda.

_"Tapi, jika seandainya laki-laki yang berciri seperti itu bagaimana?"_

Pertanyaan itu sampai sekarang belum dijawab oleh Sasuke karena Uchiha yang terlalu cepat pindah dari kota asal mereka.

"Aku ingin tau jawabannya Sasuke, dan aku ingin kau menyukai diriku, dengan penampilan ini!" Lirih Naruto, walau kadang ia merasa risih dengan penampilannya. Tapi demi cinta, demi Uchiha Sasukenya, ia rela melakukan apa saja. Meski pemuda itu tidak pernah menyadarinya.

**._._. X ._._.**

Di tempat lain, di halte bus dekat SMA Konoha, Sasuke duduk menunggu jemputannya dengan bosan. Nampak raut kesal di wajah tampannya. Pertama, ia benci harus menunggu selama ini. Kedua, ia merasa diawasi sekarang, ia sudah tidak sebebas dulu. Bahkan, hanya untuk berkumpul dengan teman-temannya sudah sangat mustahil. Ya, Hatake Kakashi benar-benar merubah hidupnya.

Limamenit, sepuluh menit, dua puluh menit...

"Jika semenit saja supir bodoh itu tidak datang, aku akan-" Belum selesai ia melanjutkan ancamannya, sebuah mobil _sport orange_ berhenti di depannya.

"Hai, 'Nona'. Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan tampang kusut, Sasuke menatap jalanan kota di balik kaca jendela, itu adalah salah satu cara untuk mengindari pertanyaan-pertanyaan tak wajar dari orang yang seang menyetir di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" tanya pria muda itu, sedikit mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke lewat kaca spion.

"Ada masalah dengan itu?" Sulut Sasuke angkuh.

"Yup! kau nampak kurang baik jika kuperhatikan!" balas pria yang tidak lain adalah Namikaze Naruto, "Jadi kau membutuhkan sesuatu untuk menghiburmu, agar kau sedikit rileks."

Sasuke memandang pria yang menurutnya seperti teroris misterius itu dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau mengajakku kemari?" Sasuke mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto di pergelangan tangannya ketika keduanya tiba di sebuah klub, "Aku masih belum cukup umur, lagipula aku benci tempat-tempat seperti ini."

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya hanya untuk bertukar pandang dengan Sasuke yang enggan masuk ke dalam, "Iniadalah klub milikku, dan aku yakin apa yang ada di dalamnya dapat membuatmu melupakan segala masalah yang membebanimu," sahut Naruto.

"Tapi-" Naruto yang enggan mendengar protes atau penolakan Sasuke akhirnya menarik paksa pemuda itu.

Alunan irama musik _disco_ yang putar kencang, _spot light_ warna-warni yang menyorot klub yang terlihat remang, beberapa pelayan dengan penampilan _sexy_, serta pengunjung yang memang tak seberapa banyak, meninggat ini memang masih sore hari, adalah hal yang baru pertama kali dilihat oleh Sasuke. Aroma alkohol dan nikotin pun tak luput dari indra penciumannya. "Kau kurang kerjaan ya membuka usaha seperti ini?" dengan nada sarkartis Sasuke bertanya.

"Ahahaha..." Naruto tertawa lepas, "Karena tempat seperti inilah yang membuat masalah yang selama ini menganggu pikiranku bisa sirna," jawab pemuda itu dengan pandangan menerawang, "Dan kuharap, tempat ini juga bisa membuatmu sejenak melupakan masalahmu dengan Kakashi."

Sasuke menghela nafas, tidak tau harus membalas perkataan pria itu seperti apa. Menurut. Ya, lebih baik ia jadi anak yang patuh sekarang ini. Daripada terjadi hal-hal yang tidak ia harapkan.

**._._. X ._._.**

Entah sudah berapa lama gadis berkulit putih dengan rambut merah sepinggang berada di samping sang Uchiha bungsu. Menggoda pemuda itu dengan rayuan, serta membelai tubuh Sasuke demi menciptakan suatu rangsang. Tapi, Sasuke yang kini dalam keadaan setengah sadar karena terlalu banyak mengonsumsi minuman keras yang sama sekali belum pernah ia coba, tak merespon gadis itu sedikitpun. Walau sebenarnya, gairah pemuda tampan itu sedang on saat ini.

"Karin, terima kasih sudah menemaninya saat aku pergi!"

Gadis yang sedaritadi menggamit lengan kanan Sasuke mendengus kesal, ia sebal karena waktunya dengan Sasuke diganggu oleh sang Bos, "Yah, kau sudah janji menaikkan gajiku dua kali lipat sih. Dan maaf, sepertinya bocah itu tidak tertarik padaku, tapi... sesuai keinginanmu Bos, aku berhasil membuatnya mabuk." Karin menatap Sasuke yang ntah tidur atau tidak karena kedua kelopak matanya yang terpejam dengan punggung yang bersandar di sofa. Wajah 'istri' kelima Kakashi itu nampak memerah efek dari minuman keras, dan sedikit berkeringat karena 'hawa panas' yang diciptakan oleh pelayan Namikaze Naruto tersebut, "Oke, aku pergi dulu." Gadis itu merapikan helai rambutnya yang agak berantakan sebelum beringsut pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto yang kini sudah menempati tempatnya.

Naruto tak membalas apa-apa, karena ia tengah terfokus pada sosok di sampingnya, "Kuharap, setelah ini kau segera mengingatku, Sasuke." Bisik Naruto sebelum menggendong tubuh Sasuke, yang sudah terlelap itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di kamar pribadinya yang masih berada di klub mewah yang dia bangun, Naruto membawa Sasuke. Ia baringkan Sasuke di atas _spring bed_ miliknya, ia tatap sekujur tubuh Sasuke tanpa berkedip. Berbagai presepsi timbul dan tenggelam di otaknya. Ia memejamkan mata, menguatkan hatinya akan sesuatu yang baru saja ia pikirkan. Dan dengan penuh keyakinan, mulailah pria beriris biru itu mendekati tubuh pemuda berpupil onyx itu, dan secara berurutan mulai melepas kancing seragam Sasuke hingga bagian depan tubuh Sasuke terekspos bebas.

Dengan hati-hati ia merayap di atas tubuh Sasuke, menempatkan wajahnya di depan wajah pulas sang istri kelima. Jari-jari letiknya mulai menari, menyibak poni Sasuke, membelai kelopak matanya, hidung mbangirnya, dan terakhir bibir merah Sasuke. Ia masih dapat merasakan betapa lembut dan hangatnya bibir pemuda itu ketika pertama kali menciumnya 7 tahun yang lalu. Dan ini, akan menjadi kali keduanya merasakan benda kenyal Sasuke.

Tapi, hampir semenit berlalu, Naruto tidak juga melakukan apa yang sedaritadi berkecamuk dalam otaknya, hingga akhirnya ia mendesis, "Aku... tidak bisa melakukannya, aku tidak bisa 'Suke..." Dengan frustasi akhirnya ia memilih turun dari atas tubuh Sasuke, dan kembali merapikan baju-baju Sasuke.

"Kita harus pulang," katanya usai membopong Sasuke dipundaknya, bersiap menuju parkiran untuk mencari mobil sportnya.

**._._. X ._._.**

"Biar aku yang membawanya ke dalam kamar!" Dengan tegas, dan sedikit nada memaksa, Kakashi yang marah melihat Naruto pulang sambil membawa Sasuke yang tengah mabuk berat segera mengambil alih tubuh si raven dan menggendongnya ala bridal, "Lain kali, kalau kau sampai mengajaknya ke klub sialanmu itu, awas saja kau!" Ancam Kakashi pada pemuda yang sama sekali tidak merasa gentar oleh perlakuannya.

"Huh, silahkan saja ancam aku, karena Namikaze Naruto, akan balik menyerangmu!" Umpat Naruto dengan seringai misterius.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini tubuh tak berdaya Sasuke tertidur dalam pelukan Kakashi yang sudah mengenyahkan helai kain penganggu di tubuh Uchiha bungsu. Bibirnya memagut bibir Sasuke yang masih tidur pulas dengan liar dan ganas. Jari tangannya yang tidak ia gunakan untuk menopang berat badannya ia gunakan untuk memilin puting kecil Sasuke yang telah menegang dengan sendirinya. Sementara lutut dan pahanya bergerak naik turun untuk membelai kejantanan Sasuke. Ia bersyukur karena tindakan bodoh Naruto membuatnya lebih mudah untuk bersenggama dengan Sasuke.

"emmhh... enngghh..." Dengan mata masih terpejam, Sasuke mengerang dan meracau tak jelas. Dari air mukanya, dapat terlihat jika ia menyukai rangsangan Kakashi. Tapi, pada akhirnya Sasuke bangun juga. Tapi sayangnya, saat ia sadar jika posisinya sedang tidak dalam keadaan yang menyenangkan, semua sudah terlambat. Dengan seringai bak iblis, pria tua itu melesakkan kesejatiannya yang besar menembus lubang sempit Sasuke.

"AAARRRGGHHH..." Uchiha Sasuke menjerit kencang, kepala mendongak ke atas dengan bagian punggungnya melengkung ke arah yang sama. Air matanya mengalir, bersamaan dengan keluarnya darah ketika liangnya di koyak dengan brutal oleh pria yang mempersuntingnya belum lama ini. Pria yang tengah mendesahkan nada kenikmatan disaat ia mengerang kesakitan. Orang yang kini telah menembus tubuhnya saat ia dalam keadaan lengah. Sesuatu yang sangat ia benci. Hal yang paling tidak ia harapkan.

"Henntikkan... Akh.. sakiittt..."

"Haa.. Tidak, kau.. ughh... harus melayaniku, sampai aku puasshh... khhh..." Yah, sampai akhir 'permainan' keduanya, dia hampir klimaks 3 kali dengan berbagai posisi dan gaya, sedangkan Sasuke sekalipun belum mencampai titik puncak, karena ia memang sama sekali tidak terangsang oleh sentuhan Kakashi. Karena Sasuke adalah pria normal yang takkan terpengaruh.

"Ahhh... sudah! Sakkittthh..." Darah yang keluar dari liang Sasuke memang sudah tidak mengalir sebanyak awal tadi, tapi rasa panas, dan nyeri seakan membuat tubuh bersimbah keringat milik Sasuke menjadi lemas.

Permintaan Sasukepun hanya sebatas keinginan semu. Kakashi masih dengan brutal mengoyak dan menusuk lubang sempit pemuda itu seakan penuh dendam...

"Aku... kelu-arrgghh..." Pria berusia lebih dari 40 tahun itu kembali orgasme. Tubuhnya ambruk menindih badan yang lebih kecil di bawahnya.

"Me-menyingkir dari tubuhku!" Ujar Sasuke dengan lemah, ia berusaha mendorong bahu Kakashi dari atas badannya. Hanya untuk kali ini, Kakashi mematuhi keinginan Sasuke, membiarkan pria muda yang meringis kesakitan itu bangun dari posisi tidurnya, berjalan tertatih dan terhuyung menuju kamar mandi. Membiarkan bercak darah menetes dan meninggalkan jejak di lantai. Pemuda raven itu merasa harga dirinya telah direnggut, dan ini adalah kesalahannya, juga pria yang sudah membuatnya mabuk hingga lengah seperti tadi. Jika saja ia menolak ajakan Naruto, pasti ini takkan terjadi.

"Sial-sial SIAAAALL..." Ia pukul dinding keramik di hadapannya, ia frustasi sekarang ini.

**._._. X ._._.**

**PLAAK**

Naruto mengelus pipi kecoklatannya ketika rasa panas dan nyeri mulai menjalar di wajahnya. Dengan pandangan tidak mengerti, ia tatap pemuda raven di depannya, "Apa-apa'an kau Sasuke?"

"Kau menjebakku!" Sergah pemuda itu cepat. Alisnya bertautan menahan kemarahan. Buku-buku jarinya terkepal untuk sedikit menenangkannya dari gejolak emosi yang meletup-letup di kepalanya. Tapi, di balik ekpresi penuh kemarahan itu, ada satu luka mendalam disana. Rasa kecewa, sedih, dan sakit hati.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud kata-katamu?" balas Naruto.

Sasuke menggeram kesal, "Kau bersekongkol dengan Kakashi. Kau mengajakku ke klub miliknya dan membuatku mabuk, lalu saat aku lengah kau serahkan aku pada Kakashi agar dia bisa menyetubuhi dengan muda, iya 'kan?" tuduh Sasuke dengan nada sedikit membentak.

Pupil hitam Naruto mengecil, ia tidak percaya jika Kakashi akan berbuatselicik itu. Persetubuhan diantara dua pasangan itu benar-benar tak terfikirkan olehnya. "Aku tidak tau menau soal itu..." desis 'istri' keempat Kakashi itu disela rasa benci yang mulai timbul akibat ulah Kakashi. Ya, ia marah pada pria tua itu, ia sangat marah. Mengetahui orang yang ia sukai disetubuhi paksa oleh Kakashi membuat emosinya memuncak, tapi seandainya ia tidak membuat Sasuke mabuk, mungkin hal yang seperti ini juga tidak akan terjadi.

**BUUGHH**

"Ukh..." Tubuh Naruto limbung dan jatuh terhempas ke lantai ketika Sasuke melayangkan tinju tepat dirahangnya. Sakit memang, tapi ia tau, rasa sakit itu tidak sebanding dengan apa yang Sasuke rasakan.

"Aku benci padamu!" Pernyataan Sasuke barusan seakan menohoknya. "Aku sangat membencimu! Dasar brengsek!" Sasuke yang sudah duduk di atas dada Naruto makin brutal melayangkan tinjunya. Tidak peduli pada hidung dan sudut bibir Naruto yang sudah mengeluarkan darah, atau sembab karena ia sedang gelap mata. "Kau pria paling brengsek yang pernah kukenal Namikaze, dan aku sangat menyesal dapat mengenalmu!" raung Sasuke.

Sungguh kekuatan Naruto seakan terserap udara, ketika mendengar semua ucapan Sasuke. Ia ingin Sasuke menyukainya, bukan malah hal yang sebaliknya.

"Apa kau tau, Namikaze? Aku, muak melihatmu!" Dengan berakhirnya kalimat Sasuke itu, nyeri di wajah Naruto makin bertambah ketika Sasuke menghajarnya dengan bertubi-tubi.

"HENTIKAN SASUKE!" Kakashi yang muncul bersama Rin segera melerai perkelahian yang lebih di domanisi oleh si raven. "Apa-apa'an kalian ini, terlebih lagi kau Sasuke?" Bentak Kakashi sambil melindungi Naruto, mendekapnya tubuh pemuda itu. Sementara Rin, berada di depan Sasuke yang masih ingin memukul pria berambut hitam legam itu.

"Jangan ganggu! Ini masalahku dengannya!" Raung Sasuke berusaha menggapai Naruto yang hampir pingsan itu, "Aku harus menghajarnya, aku harus membuatnya mengerti apa yang aku rasakan!"

"Sasuke-kun, tenangkan dirimu Nak!" Rin memegangi pundak Sasuke, berharap pemuda berkulit putih susu itu sedikit meredam emosinya. Naruto melepas paksa pelukan Kakashi, wajahnya sudah dipenuhi lebam dan darah, pandangannya berkunang-kunang karena luka sobek di keningnya ketika menatap Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku 'Suke-" Akhirnya tubuh itu kehilangan kesadarannya juga. Naruto pingsan. Dan untungnya, Kakashi ada disana untuk menolongnya. Sasuke yang melihat Kakashi membopong Naruto naik ke lantai dua, nampak tidakpeduli dan tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Kau puas Sasuke?" tanya Rin padanya yang sedang memijat kepalanya sendiri, tangannya terasa sakit dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Itu menunjukkan jika ia terlalu keras menghajar istri keempat Kakashi itu. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara kalian? Kenapa sampai bertengkar seperti itu?" Sasuke yang tak berniat menjawab segera berlalu meninggalkan Rin, membuat wanita bersurai coklat itu menghela nafas. Dalam pikiran Sasuke saat ini, menenangkan diri jauh lebih baik daripada ia harus memuntahkan kemarahannya pada orang yang tak tau apa-apa.

**._._. X ._._.**

Namikaze Naruto terbangun di dalam kamar miliknya yang beberapa hari yang lalu menjadi tempat bercinta diantara Sasuke dan Kakashi. Oh, mengingat Sasuke, entah kenapa ia merasa sedih. Tentu saja begitu, karena cinta yang ia inginkan berubah menjadi benci yang mendalam hanya karena masalah yang, memang tidak bisa dibilang mudah. "Maafkan, aku Sasuke..." gumamnya penuh sesal.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah dengan hal yang tidak kau lakukan!" Naruto menggulirkan bola matanya ke kanan, dimana Kakashi duduk di pinggir ranjangnya.

"Kau tidak mengerti apa masalahnya!" tandas Naruto. "Dan kenapa kau tiba-tiba peduli dan membelaku?"

Kakashi mengerlingkan bola matanya, "Kau adalah 'istri'ku, tentu saja aku peduli padamu!"

"Terimakasih, tapi aku tidak butuh semua itu!" Saat Kakashi hendak menimpali, Naruto lebih dulu berkata, "Lebih baik kau tinggalkan ruanganku! Aku.. mau istirahat!" ujarnya sambil menahan kesal. Kakashi mendengus, ia tidak mengerti kenapa dua 'istri'nya yang terakhir sangat keras kepala. Tapi satu yang pasti, mendapatkan kedua orang itu adalah suatu kebanggan baginya yang seorang biseksual.

"Baiklah, tapi kalau kau butuh sesuatu, kau bisa panggil aku!" katanya sebelum melenggang keluar. Dia memang suami sah seorang Namikaze Naruto. Tapi ia juga tidak berhak terlalu banyak tau tentang masalah lelaki itu.

**._._. X ._._.**

Pupil obsidian itu menatap hampa genangan air bekas hujan semalam. Tak ada gurat wajah yang dapat menjelaskan seperti apa perasaan pemuda 16 tahun itu, semua nampak sama. Datar. Hanya lingkar hitam di bawah matanya saja yang sedikit menjelaskan jika ia memang kurang tidur beberapa hari ini. Matanya yang biasanya memandang dengan tajam objek yang dilihatnya, kini terlihat sayu. Seakan menahan kesedihan dan luka yang mendalam.

"Katakan apa yang bisa kuperbuat agar sedikit mengurangi bebanmu Ototou!" Lelaki dengan garis halus didekat hidungnya itu muncul dari arah belakang-dimana rumah mewah miliknya berdiri megah- dengan tangan kanannya membawa syal putih yang dirajut khusus oleh ibu kedua pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu. Tanpa diminta, ia dengan penuh kasih sayang, melingkarkan syal itu dileher sang adik yang agak kedinginan karena suhu udara yang makin lama makin turun. "Sebagai kakakmu, aku juga ingin kau mau berbagi cerita denganku," lanjutnya. Dan kini, pria berkuncir itu duduk berdampingan dengan sang adik yang tetap tak bergeming, dan bahkan terkesan tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

Itachi menghela nafas panjang, harusnya ia tau apa yang membuat adiknya menjadi seperti demikian. Ia harus menyadari apa penyebab kepulangan mendadak sang adik dua hari yang lalu dalam keadaan basah kuyup terguyur hujan dan kedinginan. Ia tau siapa yang membuat Sasuke berjalan tertatih dengan gurat kesakitan yang amat sangat. Dia adalah orang yang sama yang menyebabkan sang adik berubah sedemikian rupa.

Itachi menarik kepala Sasuke untuk ia sandarkan dibahunya, "Maafkan kami Sasuke, maafkan kami..." ujarnya yang terdengar seperti bisikan penyesalan. 'Kami, hanya membuat hidupmu berantakkan...' lanjutnya dalam hati.

Sasuke yang biasanya akan berontak dengan perhatian dari orang-orang disekitarnya kini lebih memilih diam dan menurut. Membiarkan tangan besar sang kakak membelai dan mengelus rambutnya. Mungkin Itachi berniat membuatnya tenang dengan hal tersebut, dan jika memang benar demikian, itu berhasil. Setidaknya, belaian lembut penuh kasih sayangnya itu mampu membuat Sasuke perlahan-lahan memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya. Tertidur.

**._._. X ._._.**

"Ayo kita pulang Sasuke!" Sorot mata pria yang baru saja disebut namanya itu reflek menajam. Ia menatap benci pada Kakashi yang sudah mengatur-ngatur jalan hidupnya.

"Aku tidak mau!" tegas Sasuke. Bukan karena Sasuke merasa tak nyaman berada di rumah mewah pria tua itu, juga karena kehadiran Naruto yang turut menjadi salah satu deretan orang yang paling dibencinya.

Kakashi menggeram kesal, "Kau harus ikut denganku!" ia segera meraih paksa tangan Sasuke, namun dengan cepat pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu melepaskan diri.

"Jangan memaksaku Hatake-san! Aku tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kakiku disana lagi, tidak akan!" Sergah Sasuke. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan dimana tempat percekcokan itu terjadi.

"Kau adalah 'istri'ku, sudah sewajarnya jika kau ikut pulang bersamaku!"

"Asal kau tau, aku tidak pernah sudi menjadi pasangan pria tua yang menjijikan sep-" Tubuh Sasuke nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan setelah Kakashi menampar pipinya dengan keras hingga menyisakan bekas kemerahan yang cukup kentara. Saat Sasuke lengah itulah, pria berambut silver tersebut meraih dagu Sasuke agar dapat bertukar pandang dengannya.

Sorot mata Uchiha yang tadinya penuh rasa benci perlahan-lahan mulai memudar, berganti oleh sorot sayu dan nampak lemah.

"Nnng..." Dan tak lama kemudian, kedua kelopak matanya terkatup, dengan tubuh yang lemas seperti orang tidur. Ya, lagi-lagi hipnotis mampu membuat Uchiha Sasuke tenang. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kakashi menggendong Sasuke yang sudah terlelap itu masuk ke dalam mobilnya lalu menidurkan 'istri' kelimanya di jok belakang. Kakashi menelan ludah, melihat tubuh ramping dengan kulit sehalus sutra yang tergolek tanpa daya milik 'istri' termudanya itu, ntah kenapa gairah pria itu mendadak naik. Ia jilat bibir bawahnya yang kering, buru-buru ia ikut masuk ke dalam mobil yang sudah ia tutup rapat dan merayap di atas tubuh Sasuke.

"Aku ingin kembali memilikmu _my special wifes_..." desisnya. Terlintas pemikiran kotor yang muncul di otaknya untuk membuat Sasuke merasakan sensasi luar biasa ketika mereka bercinta nanti. Dan Kakashi sudah menyiapkan semua itu.

**._._. X ._._.**

**TBC**

**._._. X ._._.**

Ahh... fanfic abal macam apa ini? Hasilnya jelek banget. Haa, mau gimana lagi, inilah hasil begadang Fu akhir-akhir ini. Yosh, makasih buat semua yang udah review, maaf... Fu jarang balas... Jaa,


End file.
